This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This renewal proposal builds upon current success in BIRNs utilization of TeraGrid, continues to advance the use of TeraGrid with appropriate BIRN projects, furthers the integration of TeraGrid and BIRN resources, and further opens the use of TeraGrid resources to the larger scientific community through a community portal (i.e. science gateway). Neuroscience is being driven by exciting technological advances in instrumentation, computing, telecommunications, and information technology, providing researchers a powerful new arsenal for investigating previously intractable problems. Computational techniques combined with new and existing imaging devices are providing unprecedented opportunities to investigate these problems. Such grand scientific expectations, however, mask a daunting problem: How do we efficiently store, manage, curate, access, visualize, and analyze the volumes of data being collected. In this application we describe the progress whereby the computational resources provided by TeraGrid were utilized in conjunction with the BIRN infrastructure to analyze biomedical data sets of relevance to the clinical research enterprise. These current projects (section 2) include advanced shape analysis of brain structures and the implementation of advanced tomographic reconstruction techniques. We then detail plans to continue and broaden these successful efforts and propose (section 3) to (1) deploy BIRN services that have been developed to provide access to computing resources so that (2) a larger group of researchers which need access to the advanced analysis methods described in section 2 can leverage TeraGrid resources through a community based portal (i.e. science gateway). The overarching goal of this proposal is to ensure that current and new projects continue to be fostered and developed so that they benefit from the combination of BIRN and TeraGrid resources thereby continuing to encourage the use of supercomputing facilities for basic clinical and neuroscience research.